Electronic devices, such as tablet computers and smartphones, may be enabled to play media content such as audio and video content. Conventional electronic devices may share playback of media content with other electronic devices. For example, a smartphone may stream playback of audio content to a car stereo via a Bluetooth™ connection. However, in such playback, the audio content continues playing through the smartphone and is streamed to the car stereo. That is, the smartphone maintains control of the media playback and the car stereo uses a Bluetooth™ connection to play the audio content received from the smartphone. This arrangement consumes battery and processing power of the smartphone. In another example, media playback may be transferred between a smartphone and a laptop computer via a wireless connection when the smartphone and laptop computer share a same media playlist. However, if the smartphone and the laptop computer do not share a same media playlist, control of the media playback will remain with the smartphone and the media content will be streamed to the laptop computer. The smartphone and the laptop may stream content using a wireless connection. Again, this arrangement consumes battery and processing power of the smartphone. Other drawbacks exist.